moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Smallville - Season 2 Extras
2:02. Heat * Chloe investigates Lex's new wife Desiree after she frames Clark for arson. It turns out that Desiree had been present during the meteor shower that had brought Clark to Earth and she was in the middle of sex with her boyfriend at the moment the meteors struck. The kryptonite radiation affected her pheromones and she became able to use her pheromones to manipulate men, first using this power to coerce her boyfriend into murdering her parents so she could inherit everything they had. Five years after this, Desiree married a wealthy executive and then manipulated a school student into murdering her husband so she could inherit his fortune. 2:04. Red * Kyle - Former boyfriend of Jessie Brooks. He was interrogated by Ted Palmer regarding her whereabouts. When Kyle told him what he wanted to know, Palmer made sure he couldn't warn Jessie by murdering him. He dropped a stereo into Kyle's hot-tub, electrocuting him. 2:06. Redux * Troy Turner - Boyfriend of "freak of the week" Chrissy Parker. At the start of the episode, he participates in a swimming race against Clark but suddenly went into some sort of fit. Clark pulled him out of the pool, but Troy had somehow aged rapidly, appearing to be 60 years old physically. No one managed to revive him and he drowned. It is later revealed that Chrissy had absorbed his youth when she kissed him before the race. * Russell Burton - Smallville High student portrayed by Neil Grayston. Chrissy targets him when she begins visibly aging, meeting with him in the Talon's studio and kissing him to absorb his youth. * Chloe investigates Chrissy's involvement with the recent student deaths and discovers that she has been killing people in the same fashion since 1921, absorbing her victims' youth to stay eternally young and changing her identity as she moves on to other schools. 2:07. Lineage * In a flashback of the meteor shower, just after Jonathan and Martha pick up the young Kal-El, Jonathan finds one of his neighbours, Teddy, nearby in a pickup truck and goes to ask for help. Teddy appears to be dead and Jonathan looks at a hole in the truck's windscreen from where a tiny meteor fragment had passed through and struck Teddy. 2:09. Dichotic * Mr. Frankel - Shop class teacher at Smallville High. After learning that Frankel was only going to give him a C grade in shop class, Ian Randall murders Frankel by stabbing him with a letter opener that he had made in class. 2:10. Skinwalker * Dan Hammond - Foreman of a LuthorCorp construction project, played by Michael Tiernan. While refuelling the vehicles on the construction site one night, he is attacked by a wolf. In his panic, he grabs a flare gun and fires into the air. The wolf runs away as the flare falls back to the ground, igniting the gasoline that has spilled around Dan's car. The car explodes and Dan dies in the blast. 2:11. Visage * In Indonesia, the remainder of Whitney's Marine unit comes under fire. Two of the Marines are sent flying after a shell explodes near their position, leaving just Whitney and one other Marine to trudge through the marsh. * Whitney and the only other remaining member of his unit disappear behind an eruption of mud as an enemy shell explodes in the marsh. Neither one of them are seen again afterwards. * Lt. McNulty - An officer in the U.S. Marine Corps. He arrives at the Fordman residence to tell Whitney's mother Betty about her son's fate, only to find that "Whitney" is alive and at home. "Whitney" then grabs a baseball bat and bludgeons McNulty to death in front of his mother. * Chloe tells Clark that Tina Greer committed suicide while incarcerated at Belle Reve, having doused herself in paint thinner and set herself on fire. In truth, Tina had faked her suicide and murdered a fellow inmate to complete the deception. 2:13. Suspect * Mike - Bartender at the Wild Coyote, played by Eric Keenleyside. He was Sheriff Ethan Miller's co-conspirator in framing Jonathan Kent for the attempted murder of Lionel Luthor. When Clark and Pete dropped by the bar to question him, Mike insisted that he believed Jonathan had tried to kill Lionel, prompting Clark to assault him. Aware that the pair were suspicious of Mike, Ethan killed him in order to cover his tracks. His body was found by Clark and Pete in a freezer at the bar. 2:14. Rush * Travis, a student at Smallville High, dies after jumping off a scaffolding and falling thirty feet. His death is later discovered to have been caused by a parasite from within the Kawatche caves where a rave was being held. * Two other teens who were at the rave are also infected by the alien parasites and begin behaving irrationally. Their erratic behaviour also leads to their deaths. 2:15. Prodigal * Lucas Luthor flees from a Chinese club in Edge City. Two thugs chase after him and shoot at him, but Lucas grabs another club patron and uses him as a shield. * Dirk Lee - A former associate of Lucas who helped him cheat at high-stakes card games. After attempting to kill Lucas, Dirk is arrested and is later killed when being booked by the police. His death was apparently arranged by Lionel Luthor. 2:16. Fever * No one dies in this episode, although it is revealed that Martha is pregnant. Martha had previously been diagnosed as incapable of having children, but contact with Clark's ship somehow healed her. 2:18. Visitor * Chloe investigates into the past of Cyrus Krupp, this episode's "freak of the week". Cyrus believes himself to be an alien stranded on Earth based on his power to heal others, but Chloe reveals that Cyrus is just another kryptonite-enhanced human. On the day of the meteor shower, Cyrus' parents died when a meteor struck their house. * The school bully Kyle and his hooligan friends decide to take revenge on Cyrus by using their pickup truck to tear down Cyrus' transmission tower while he's on it. Whilst keeping out of sight, Clark uses his super-strength to keep the tower standing, but the resistance causes the chain on the truck to break. As the chain snaps back, it strikes Kyle and breaks his neck. However, Cyrus uses his healing power to repair the damage and revive Kyle. 2:19. Precipice * After Helen Bryce is left hospitalized by her ex-boyfriend Paul Hayden, Lex sends one of his bodyguards, Meacham, to follow him. After losing touch with Meacham, Lex visits Hayden's motel room and finds Meacham dead in the bathtub, his throat cut. 2:22. Calling * Dr. Walden is being taken to hospital when he suddenly wakes up and uses the power he gained from the Kryptonian key to kill the ambulance crew. 2:23. Exodus * In opposition of the demands of his biological father Jor-El, Clark inserts a kryptonite key into his ship and destroys it. The destruction of the ship creates an energy wave that Jonathan and Martha's truck is caught in, causing the truck to crash. While Jonathan and Martha survive with minimal injury, Martha's unborn child dies. Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras Category:Smallville